mgoprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Saya Satoru
"Today the world changes so quickly , that in growing up we take leave not just of youth , but of the world we are young in." '' Saya is a wandering criminal that is currently in the New World. Appearance Saya is a young, normal-sized and skinny girl with pink hair and pink eyes. Many people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful. She keeps her hair pulled back into a pony tail that flows down her back. She wears a cleavage revealing red dress, which she keeps the bottom of unbuttoned, revealing her stomach. She also wears a white and dark green skirt. On her arms she wears large black and red bracelets, and red gloves. On her feet she wears light brown, ankle-high boots. Personality Not much is known about Saya's personality, except that she is known to be a tease. History Abandoned by her parents at an early age, she was found and raised by the infamous pirate Captain Jack Todde. He raised her in the Chain Sword Style of Fighting for more than a decade. He also trained her, in how to awaken both types of haki. When she was 17 , she found a devil fruit and brought it home. When she showed it to her "father" , he told her he wanted to keep it for himself , and revealed that not only did he kill her parents , but he only used her to increase the reputation of himself. This caused Saya to begin fighting Captain Jack in a brutal battle, leaving Jack without an arm. In the end , Jack was the only man standing and began to eat the fruit infront of her. As he was half way done eating it , Saya got up and kicked Jack off the ship they were standing on. Saya quicky took the rest of the devil fruit and escaped to East Blue. A month after the battle , she deceided to eat the fruit, but to no avail, as all of the power had been drained from it. When she reached her 26th birthday, she wanted to find an old relative her "father" mentioned , believing it could be a real relative of hers. But as she made her way to a very populated town, a group of marines recognized her to be Captain Jack's daughter, causing her to fight them off only to make her look like a pirate. She quickly gained a reputation as the "Chain Witch" and gained a bounty of 56,000,000 beris. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Abilities Haki: Saya can use two types of Haki. *'Busoshoku Haki': Allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. He is somewhat proficient so that he can strike logias. This is Saya's favored type of Haki. *'Kenbunshoku Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. He is extremely proficient in this in order to predict the opponent's strike. Swordsmanship: Saya trained for many years under her "father", who taught her how to use a chain sword. She has basically perfected her techniques with the weapon after so many years of harsh training. *'Haki Chain Sword': Saya can channel her Busoshoku Haki into her chain sword, which increases her attack power tremendously. Trivia Quotes Template